Jyuu No YoYo
by Boldar Blood
Summary: A special toy affects Naruto in a special way by saving his life in what would be a dear death experience. He learns and becomes a great mind within the confides of Konoha. No Pairing For Now. AUish.
1. Uneasy Beginning

Expect something riddled with spelling errors or some grammar confusion. If you don't respect that, then why bother? Besides I read for the story not the mechanics, are we really that different that only a few miss spelled words will tear you away?

* * *

Naruto quivered in his hiding place as he heard the earth shake. Naruto swiftly ran across the street and dove into a trash can. The mob had their backs to him and so they couldn't see him. Naruto shuffled due to a pain in his back. He found a small toy that was called a yo-yo. He pushed is finger through the slipknot and toyed with the string. After a few minutes Naruto jumped out of his trash can and began to play with the yo-yo. He was fascinated by the spinning. A slower member of the mob stopped in front of Naruto to take a breath. The man realized Naruto was hiding where he stood and tried to call out to the mob but on some instinct Naruto tossed his yo-yo at the man's throat with sufficient force to crush the man's throat.

In a far away place the Hokage watched as Naruto took is first life. The old man stood shocked for a moment before taking action. Anbu followed their Hokage whilst Naruto was cowering in fear and crying. His current thought was how everyone was right and the he was a demon. The Sandaime shook his head and pulled Naruto close to him. "Listen to me child you are not to blame, do not make yourself to be a demon, if killing makes you a demon then I and my ninja are demons" Jinchi Sarutobi said. The Anbu nodded in agreement.

That night did not sleep soundly as he fingered the toy that saved his life. Naruto unscrewed it and thought that he broke it only to understand that it was two separate parts. Naruto marveled at all the small details like the bearings and the light but strong material it was made off. The string though dirty was as durable as ninja wire.

The next day Naruto asked the old Hokage to teach him how to read, Naruto wanted to read books about his toy and other things like being a ninja. The Hokage agreed happily due to the toxic happy aura the boy carried. It saved many Anbu from suicide as Naruto was a beam of light in their dark headquarters. The child asked many questions and treated them with respect and considered them family. The Anbu stationed in the Hokage's room to guard him smiled inwardly as the boy called Jinchi "ojii-san!"

Naruto grasped reading very quickly as he found it interesting. In a few months Naruto was done with his first math text book. By naruto's fourth birthday Naruto was at the education level of a 5th grade. The blonde Jinchuuriki loved to learn and was always trying to understand things he didn't comprehend by the time he was nine he was expanded into mechanics, smithing, sealing arts, and minor physics.

Naruto became a perfectionist, he jumped at any topic and did whatever it took to fully understand it. Naruto was possibly one of the smartest minds in the world. Although he did lack medical training as the only one possible of teaching him would be Tsunade. Naruto sarted to forge weapons and many other things. Naruto never really changed much except for becoming more tame and inquisitive.

There the Sandaime created the Konoha Tekunoroji Risa-chi Department, or in Shinobi lingo, Techi's, the Anbu of konoha's weapon, seal, technique research. At age nine the sandaime sent Naruto to Ninja academy where he excelled but at a snails pace compared to the rest of his life.

Naruto retired from the department leaving a legacy of new technology such as the weaved ninja wire with chakra storage abilities, the advanced soldier pill, the substitution seal which held logs of wood that is standard issue to all ninja graduates, multi-grade explosive notes, genjutsu and ninjutsu seal traps, chakra patches which were seals that filled up a ninja's chakra reserves, and lastly his new ninja attire. The weave and mixture of light metal created a strong but flexible body armor that was put on like normal clothing unlike old school ninja armor.

While in academy Naruto developed his combat skills. He began to start on a project that took two years. Naruto marveled at his yo-yo which saved his life. Naruto using his old Techi resources started to reconstruct his yo-yos. He combined combat with yo-yos. Soon Naruto's yo-yos were able to detach from its string and saw through the air, release and explode, shoot out blades, or even are used to attack.

Naruto tried multiple styles of bearings, weights, materials. Naruto was quite obsessive about his yo-yos. By the time he was 11 he made ten yo-yos he considered 'Good enough'. The first yo-yo Naruto used and modeled after was the one he wanted to perfect which still wasn't done.

Thousands of yo-yos that were one time uses or seemed adequate for combat use were sealed into the seals on his knuckles. The main ten had huge stores of extra blades that could be immediately summoned on them by special dimensional seals, while ones that could detach would come back like a boomerang or a yo-yo coming back up. It took two years for Naruto master using all his yo-yos. After extensive research on puppetry and yo-yo usage he forged a weapon style for his yo-yos.

Naruto mastered all his finger coordination's, he could use yo-yos on his pinky to his thumb. Naruto was moved up to the graduating class due to his age. Thus he met the rookie nine, yet only three of the nine did Naruto respect.

Iruka was confused at the list of to be graduates: Naruto was to be given a special jacket from the Hokage, while Sai got a special headband from Danzo. So the tests went on normally until Iruka hit Naruto's name. The class didn't know who he was until Naruto walked forward. They didn't recognize the blonde. "Sensei! Who is he? He isn't in this class" Sakura stated. "Naruto, is a special graduate, he comes from a class that graduates next year but Hokage-sama put Naruto forth. It also seems Naruto is also a Techi" Iruka said. The class laughed thinking "So he is a dead last nerd!" Naruto frowned and walked up to the Uchiha and took Sasuke's ninja wire. "Tell me Sasuke where do you buy this wire?" Naruto asked. "Hn, the jounin ninja store" Sasuke said. "Did you use something before this?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke was confused but kept answer the awkward questions like it was nothing. "Yeah, a new type of wire came out and was open to chunins also" Sasuke said. "Good, now who do you think made this wire" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the engraved name on the wire, "Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke said.

The class was in a state of shock. A kid their age was making items that supplied jounins. "Now who here has the 'seal' applied on them?" Naruto asked. The seals that contained logs was essential to the genin. They learned to fill the seal with logs and use substitution with them. One of the tests on it was to switch with a log or get hit with a sharp kunai. The seal saved a few genin's lives as they had the seal applied early while those who didn't have the seals had to find something else to switch with. A few students were injured because they didn't have anything to switch with.

"Sasuke, come by later if you want some better wire, that set looks wore down" Naruto said nonchalantly. Sasuke hn'ed and nodded as Naruto gave him his address. Sasuke came by in hopes of find some sort of weapon that could help him with his quest. When Sasuke knocked on the door it found it opened automatically. Sasuke was shocked at the difference between his apartment and Naruto's. Naruto's home was messy and full of gadgets and smelled like a furnace.

Naruto come out of a room covered in soot. "Oh good, you came at the right time. You see I am making a special type of weapon that I would like you to try for me" Naruto explained. Naruto pulled out a cart that had a tub of black water on it. Naruto put on a heavy rubber glove and pulled out sword that seemed to be connected to some sort of wire. Naruto cleaned the weapon and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke expected it to be warm still from coming out of the furnace just minutes ago but it was only slightly warm like it responded to his body. "It is a new alloy I made coming from chakra metal, dark iron, and some tungsten. It is capable of holding enough chakra to do an A-rank jutsu, you just focus your chakra like you would for a jutsu but into the weapon. Now I have to explain something about the wire" Naruto said throwing Sasuke a pair of gloves. Sasuke snorted and touched the wire only to find it cleanly sliced his finger. "You see, that is a new weave that forms a blade that will never dull…I hope. Those gloves are the only thing I have seen that isn't cut by that wire" Naruto said.

Sasuke nearly dropped his jaw, but he quickly recovered himself and adorned his new gloves. "Now follow me, my special training grounds is in the basement" Naruto said. Sasuke was confused as Naruto lived in a three story complex and he was on the top floor, but regardless he followed. The pair stepped into what seemed like a elevator. Naruto pulled a lever and Sasuke found himself in a split second freefall. Naruto opened the door and into a large stadium like room that was full of cuts and scratches.

"Train here as you would like, you take the elevator up by pulling the lever of you can take the emergency exit" Naruto said turning on the lights and punching a rock wall that opened up to reveal a stairwell. "Also if you feel tired take a five minute break. This room is full of seals that increase your chakra reserves and regenerate them quicker" Naruto explained further.

Sasuke was dumbstruck, as the training ground he stood on was a heavenly place to train. It was secluded, you could train forever without feeling too tired, and it was free, unlike the advanced training grounds that cost something called Ninja credit.

Sasuke found himself enjoying his new weapon. It was perfectly balanced and felt light. When he charged the sword with a jutsu he found it could also be sent to the wire. There were so many unique features to the sword. Naruto came back down with a tray of food. "Now tell me, are there any problems with my weapon?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and asked "Does it come in black?" For the next week Sasuke came to Naruto's home to train and happily help Naruto design weapons.

"While I do enjoy wires for combat, I have been working on shuriken" Naruto said. "I have problems with the basic Fuuma Shuriken, if it was smaller, lighter, and easier to carry then I would use it" Sasuke commented. "Aha! That is it, I was working on spring loaded shurikens but they are already small so if I implemented it on a fuuma shuriken and maybe change the blade design it would be a worthy weapon" Naruto said. Sasuke grinned with the blonde. Before the week was over another person joined the team. Shino Aburame the quiet and calculative genin became interesting with Naruto's works. In a month, 50 weapon designs were created. Ten of which Naruto sent to R&D to mass produce.

"You know what I have a problem with?" Sasuke asked. Shino and Naruto listened closely. "When you are using rope escape jutsus it raises you chakra levels alerting the enemy, there has to be a good way to get out of it without chakra" Sasuke said. "That is a problem, we could use some sort of arm blade that shoots out to cut the rope" Shino said. "No the sound would alert a trained guard" Sasuke said. "How about a concealed band that allows you to slip out of the rope? It is rather simple. We need to devise a material that is durable, skin toned, and is slippery." Naruto said. "Bah, we will think later. Tomorrow we have team placements" Sasuke said

Sasuke and Shino went home to think of an idea. Naruto spent the night on his roof, crying. Even in company he felt so lonely. The only love he ever felt was from the Sandaime. It was a mental genocide for his childhood. The only way for him to release was to cry. It was a terrible sight to see such a young boy crying alone with no one to comfort him.

Miles away in the rebuilt ruins of the land of the Whirlpool his mother trained to kill him.


	2. Humour Before A Storm

Meh. Christmas is a hectic time of buying and selling. So I have been buys naturally. Here is the next chapter. Before you read tho. Take into consideration that I DO NOT like Sakura in her IC form. Actually expect a lot of oocness. Mainly for most of the Rookie Nine.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the forge carrying a Neginata. Naruto grabbed a pack of food as he made his way into the elevator. After the sensation of going down into the Earth. Naruto threw Sasuke a bottle of refrigerated green tea. "Sasuke...I need to talk to you" Naruto said solemnly. "Hn?" Sasuke said. Naruto unsealed nine yo-yo onto his fingers. "I need to rid you of your ambition" Naruto said. The elevator door shut close. "You can't stop me from killing my brother" Sasuke yelled with ire rising.

Naruto sighed and let loose two yo-yo that were bladed and were made for fast and intense spinning. They rocketed after Sasuke at a speed he couldn't match. Naruto weaved his wands making the yo-yo weave around Sasuke. The wire slashed at his skin as the yo-yo impaled the wall and effectively pinned him down. "Do you really think that Itachi killed the entire clan? Of around 400 people? He is no god" Naruto said.

"He was an Anbu Captain! By age 13 no less!" Sasuke retorted. "And 90% of the people in your clan were ninja many were jounin or Anbu. Your father was once the Anbu Commander!" Naruto shot back. "Itachi is strong. Maybe as strong as two of the three Sannin" Naruto said. Sasuke was going to nod off as he knew this. "A man named Hanzo beat the three Sannin, he is the one who even bestowed that title to them" Naruto said. Sasuke whipped his head at Naruto growling. "What is the point of this" Sasuke said. "Hanzo has been found critically wounded here in Konoha. He has about a month to live" Naruto said. "Who did it?" Sasuke asked slightly curious.

"A man named Pein, and Hanzo says that Pein didn't just defeat him but killed his supporters and family" Naruto said. Sasuke was shocked, Pein must be a god. "Pein is in the organization called, Akatsuki, which Itachi is in" Naruto said. Sasuke took a moment of silence to process this information. "You giving into your anger will not give you power. Pein has a purpose, he believes he is a some deity that is suppose to protect us from war. It makes him strong but it is only a false strength" Naruto said.

"If you truly succumb to anger you are no less that Itachi and are no longer welcome into my home" Naruto said. Naruto resealed his yo-yo and took the elevator up. Sasuke's feet gave way, so he sat for a while. He spent the night thinking about what Naruto said and he advice that he always gave. 'Naruto always said that there is always someone stronger' Sasuke thought.

Naruto's face contorted as he tightened a chakra enforced octagon bolt that was the size of pencil eraser. Sasuke sharpened the last blade while Shino inspected it. Naruto smiled as the last piece was finally complete. "So meticulous with your blades, Sasuke? Shino?" Naruto joked. "Naruto-san it is best to make even just prototypes the best possible quality" Shino explained. "Yes Slave master!" Naruto said.

Sasuke went into the forging room and hammered and folded his first O-Katana. Considering the length and the necessary force to create it, Shino felt it was necessary to do strength training with Sasuke before his attempt. Sasuke thanked Shino when Sasuke first had to do the first fold. Naruto was getting enraged by the springs and bolts for the new Fuuma Shuriken. Sasuke was hard pressed with his sword. Shine laid back on the couch and watched TV.

Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously jumped up and yelled "FINISHED!" Naruto put his hand into the central handle and unfolded the Five blades of the Shuriken. Sasuke pulled out the katana and went into a basic Samurai stance. "As much as you may want to celebrate by sparring we have class in about an hour" Shino said.

Naruto smiled and said "Just enough time!" Shino felt someone pulling his collar then the feeling of split second weightlessness. Shino forced himself to his feet and unleashed his Kikai Bugs. Naruto was spinning the shuriken like a madman shooting it at any target he could. Sasuke sweat dropped as he had to sliced multiple bugs and deflect a very sharp shuriken. "Screw you Shino! You made me sharpen the Shuriken TOO well" Sasuke screamed in frustration.

"And you started to listening to everything I say now?" Shino retorted. Naruto took the conversation to his advantage. Naruto had the shuriken to Shino's neck but had a sword tip at his heart. "Stalemate! Again!" Naruto said. "What do you expect? A master of puppetry and micro management fighting against a person who is quick and well suited for an assassin fighting against another person who is a powerhouse that flares his attacks" Sasuke admitted. "We are too specialized, we need to branch out more" Naruto said.

"I will ask ojii-san for some scrolls later" Naruto said. Sasuke and Shino looked at Naruto. "Erm the Hokage?" Naruto explained with confusion. "You call the strongest Ninja in the village Grandfather?" Sasuk questioned. Shino face palmed and looked to the heavens for help. 'Why did Naruto hafta be so thick sometimes?' Shino thought.

Omake in the Story:

Kami flipped her vision from Naruto to Sasuke. "I wish I could help..." Kami said. Karma walked by and said "Don't blame me!" Fate whistled and walked away. Kami glared at Fate who promptly ran away. Disorder was happily munching on some popcorn with Humility. "When do you think Kaa-san will figure out that we did it?" Humility asked. "When Fate starts to do her 'I didn't do it' teary eyed face" Disorder said. "I am telling your mother" said Death. Disorder and Humility ran away into their room and locked the door.

Omake Over:

Each went to their respective homes to shower and change clothes. The trio arrived almost late if it wasn't for Naruto's idea to make a hole in the wall to crawl into as they didn't have the time to go through all the hallways. The class wondered how they got from the ground level to the fourth story of the building.

_**Graduation Day**_

Shino tossed a test tube of a liquid to Naruto. "It is a wax that is expelled from one of our hive bugs" Shino said. Naruto pulled out some wax paper and poured some of the pasty liquid on it. Sasuke used a low level heating technique to dry it. Naruto picked it up and found that with a Non-Plutonium liquid. It could be a solid or a liquid. Who knows?

Naruto threw it in the air and nodded at Sasuke. Sasuke shot a stream of fire at the odd material. It exploded and threw Sasuke backwards. "Well...now we need something to contain this nice fluid" Shino said. Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto. "I have been working on this spongy material made from all that forge soot" Naruto said. "It is carbon based so it would burn too..." Sasuke said.

"Anyways, you guys up for chakra control training tonight?" Naruto asked. They both nodded and went to their seats as they saw Iruka dragging two mighty Sasuke fan girls. Sasuke quickly put up a bunshin and swapped bodies with it then disguised himself with a genjutsu. "Nice" Naruto commented.

"I will now call out the teams. So, SHUT UP" Iruka yelled. Numerous students drowned out Iruka's noise until he called out their names. "Uniform Squad Seven is comprised of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-" Iruka said. Naruto nodded and smiled. The grin was wiped off his face however. "And Sakura Haruno" he finished.

Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were going to commit seppuku. Shino didn't know if he should of made a humorous joke or look sad because he couldn't be on his friend's team. Sakura was boasting to Ino and spouting some sort of nonsense about how Sasuke was going to propose to Sasuke. Sasuke heard all and visibly shook with anger.

"I am so tired of these girls that focus more on beauty than to protect village like Kunoichi are suppose to" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as Shino said "These girls disgrace past kunoichi, current kunoichi, and the future kunoichi to come." Iruka finished calling out the teams and Sasuke finally exploded. Sakura had said "Only the prettiest Kunoichi gets to be on Sasuke's team Ino-Inu!"

Sasuke disengaged his genjutsu and let two shuriken fly. Sakura was sputtering as she found herself nailed to the wall. Sasuke had a kunai to her throat. "You are a despicable creature. I will never, would never, marry a child like you who wants to look pretty than think about the job! A job of a Shinobi is to complete missions for the village he or she is dedicated to. All you think about is about me and your life. What about the lives of shinobi who have died! You don't deserve this headband" Sasuke said vehemently.

Iruka was confused deeply, Sasuke was always a loner and rather not care about other shinobi yet here, Sasuke defended the name of Shinobi. The jounin watching were in shock. "Sasuke has been spending time with Naruto. He has changed him for the better" the Sandaime Hokage announced. "Really" Kurenai asked in disbelief.

Sasuke went back to his seat. Naruto gave him a friendly hug and patted his back. "I hope she dies" Shino said. Sasuke and Naruto amened to Kami for that statement. Iruka didn't bother and kind of enjoyed that fact that his students were growing up. Sakura was crying hard, or she would be if she wasn't unconscious. Apparently Sasuke used a little too much force and bashed her head against the wall.

A change was also occurring in Sakura's mind. That tiny voice in her subconscious was angry.

"So pathetic, you are here crying. Why don't you better yourself and prove him wrong" the voice said. "I can't! I am so weak and like you said pathetic!" Sakura screamed as he tears trailed down here face. "Fine I will be what you don't have, your spirit. Meld your mind with mine" the voice said. "Will it make me stronger?" Sakura asked. "No, as that so called 'nerd' whose name is Naruto said 'Strength comes from the strength of your will to protect the people you care for and hard work'. I must agree, you may be smart but you have never trained. If you actually ate then trained then that 'fat' would be burned away. You wasted such talent" the voice argued.

Sakura sniffled and tried to suppress her tears. "Fine I will meld with you" Sakura said. "Good" the voice said finally stepping out of the darkness in Sakura's mind. It was Sakura yet completely different from her. Her hair was darker in tint, her eyes were hardened and cold. Inner Sakura placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. Slowly they filtered into each other.

"The Haruno Bloodline finally activates, Nice Sasuke" Naruto said. "You knew this would happen" Sasuke asked slightly irked. "Kind of, the Haruno Bloodline is very strange. It comes with the pink hair. The tougher the Haruno the darker the hair. Sakura's hair is the lightest in her home. Now she is almost red haired. Those with pink hair have inner persona's that can meld with the person and change their personality and give them a boost in their abilities." Naruto explained.

Kakashi examined Sakura only to find opened eyes. "Pervert..." Sakura whispered in here breathe. "Oh good she's aw-" Kakashi was cut short as he got a fist to the chin. "Sasuke Uchiha..." Sakura said with her teethe grinding. Sakura pulled off a round house kick only to be caught by Sasuke's gloved hand. "You still must train a lot harder" Sasuke said. Sakura blushed and shrugged off the light grip on her leg.

"You knocked out our teacher" Naruto input. "Kuso" she said. Kakashi lazily got up ruffling his hair and re positioning his headband. "My first impression is...I hate you. Meet me on the roof" Kakashi said. "I would like my headband back" Sakura said. Sasuke threw it to her and looked at Naruto. They both vanished in a puff of smoke shaped as a fan with a spiral circle surrounded by insects. Sakura stared in disbelief as she had to walk up several flights of stairs.

* * *

Please review and give constructive criticism or just say you like the story. It is motivation for me to even think about typing up the next chapter.

PN: -Is sitting at a desk covered in paperwork-

Cao: Man you need to get some coffee and finish this stuff up

IK: That is your paperwork YOU were suppose to do.

Cao: There is only one thing i can say. OH SNAP

PN: Bastard! -pins Cao to the wall with a metal mechanical pencil-

IK: I give you 10 for finess but 5 on creativity.

PN: -Glares-

IK: MEEP


End file.
